Circle Tower
} |name = Circle Tower |icon = Ico_Tower.png |image = Area-Circle_Tower.jpg |caption = Circle Tower |type = Tower |location = Ferelden |inhabitants = Humans, Elves, Dagna (possibly), Demons, Abominations |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Witch Hunt }} The Circle Tower, also known as Kinloch Hold, is the home of the Fereldan Circle of Magi. Background "Since it is best known as the Tower of the Circle of Magi these days, many people forget that the great tower sitting in the middle of Lake Calenhad existed long before the Circle." '' ''— First Enchanter Lothaire Located on Lake Calenhad, this tower is currently Ferelden's regional headquarters for the Circle of Magi. Those with magical potential who are discovered by the Circle (or especially the Chantry) are brought here to become 'proper mages' (as distinguished from apostates). They are instructed in the legally-approved Schools of Magic, and (ideally) trained to resist demons (who seek especially to possess living mages). A hamlet on the lake's shore operates a ferry to the tower, but visitors are few and far between. Most come either to learn magic, or to warily watch over those who do. History More commonly referred to as the Tower of the Circle of Magi or the Circle Tower, Kinloch Hold existed long before the Circle of Mages did. This tower was built by the Avvars with some help from the dwarves and stood mighty for a long time. It was thought of as impregnable until the Tevinter Imperium succeeded in driving the Avvars from it in what was to be a brutal campaign. As a result, the tower gained a bad reputation and was thought to be cursed until the Circle of Magi assumed control of it in 3:87 Towers Age. List of Circle Tower mages First enchanter * Irving * Remille Senior enchanters * Leorah * Sweeney * Torrin * Uldred * Wynne Enchanters * Cera Mages * Finn * Godwin * Niall * Petra * The Warden (Magi Origin) Apprentices * Eadric * Keili * Kinnon Tranquil * Owain Apostates * Anders * Aneirin * Jowan * Veness Involvement Mage Origin A mage Warden will start in the Circle Tower. See the Mage Origin article for information about what to do and see in the Tower during the origin story. Sections * Storage (basement) * Lobby, Apprentice Quarters (Level 1) * Senior Mage Quarters (Level 2) * Great Hall (Level 3) * Templar Quarters (Level 4) * Harrowing Chamber (Level 5) Items , source: Drop Blood Mage , source: locked Chest , source: Pile of Fifth , source: SideQuest Drop Fade Rifter , source: Boss Drop Uldred , source: Chest , source: Niall's Corpse , source: locked Chest , source: Chest , source: Vanity x2, source: Pile of Books , source: Drop Desire Demon , Quest Item, source: First Enchanter's Desk , source: Charred Corpse , source: SideQuest Boss Drop Shah Wyrd , it is marked as stealable but currently equipped making this impossible without the toolset. , , source: Locked Chest Templar Quarters (4th Floor). Notable for companions: , for Shale, source: Quartermaster at Apprentice Quarters (First Floor). , for Morrigan, source: Irving's Quarters at Senior Mage Quarters (Second Floor). , for Leliana, source: at Senior Mage Quarters (Second Floor). , for Morrigan, source: at Senior Mage Quarters (Second Floor). , for Wynne, source: at Senior Mage Quarters (Second Floor). , for Sten, source: at Senior Mage Quarters (Second Floor). , for Alistair, source: Boss Drop Abomination at Great Hall (Third Floor). , for Zevran, source: Drop off in the Great Hall (Third Floor) or Templar Quarters (Fourth Floor). , for Dog, source: Templar Quarters (Fourth Floor). , for Oghren, source: at Templar Quarters (Fourth Floor). Companion remarks One of your companions may make interesting remarks at certain spots: * Entering the Senior Mages Quarters * Entering Irving's study * Entering the Great Hall * Collecting the fourth apprentice note for the quest Watchguard of the Reaching * Collecting the last apprentice note for the quest Watchguard of the Reaching * Passing by corruption in the Templars' Quarters * Approaching Cullen * After defeating Shah Wyrd Banter Party banter may be triggered at the following spots: * The first corridor in the Apprentice Quarters Exits Trivia * Apparently, the mages at the Circle Tower are quite free in showing their affections for one another, according to Anders, who said, "Everyone was kissing everyone." Bugs After the player finishes the quest Broken Circle and asks First Enchanter Irving if Dagna can join magic classes there might be a minor bug if you return to the Circle Tower without going to Orzammar Commons to tell her that she was accepted. She may already be there waiting for the Warden, when told she can join she will leave for Orzammar and act as if she in the Circle Tower. }} Gallery Circle Tower concept art.jpg | Concept art Tower.jpg | Concept art Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Locations Category:Ferelden Category:Fortresses Category:Buildings